Although it has been conceived many years ago as disclosed in the French Patent 2,623,781 to package in a box containing egg dehydrated ingredients for egg dishes, no suitable egg carton has been conceived to market eggs along with other ingredients in a presentable way so as to make such concept practical and commercially feasible.
Also, no one to my knowledge has designed an egg carton in which a separate unique compartment is provided to be isolated from the cups which contain the eggs so as prevent ingredients within the compartments from spilling over into the egg cups.
In addition, no one has designed a carton in which the amount of ingredients is sufficient to make an egg dish, such as an omelette, with all of the eggs in the same carton. Furthermore, since selection of a product by the consumer is often dependent on physical appearance, it is necessary that the package be attractive in appearance and efficiently display the food contents therein. As a result, there has been a continuing need for a carton in which eggs and an adequate amount of ingredients for making an egg dish can be contained within the same egg carton.